wonderland
by remix-says-bonjour
Summary: song-fic to natalia kills wonderland. Ever's listening to wonderland on the radio and thinks about damen. After Blue Moon


"Ever." My aunt Sabine called up to me "dinners ready. She had felt like having a family meal even though we weren't a real family. She had said that she had a surprise for me I already knew what it was, I didnt need physic powers for that. She had just got a promotion at work (not surprising with the mount of effot she put into her work) and wanted to celebrate. I felt extreamly sad that I couldnt celebrate with her. After the whole Roman fiasco I was really down althoght I know Damen will be there for me, but the whloe time he was under Romans spell I knew how it felt to be alone, and now this, me and Damen can't even hug one and other or he will die, and it's all my fault. If I hadn't fallen for his stupid tricks , if I hadn't put my blood in the potion, Damem would be all right.

"Just a sec." I yelled back to my aunt I reached out to turn of my radio when wonderland by Natalia Kills came on, I couldn't help but think of Damen. Of how he saved me how it was quieter with him around. Even though we really did have our own horrid fairy tale, I could only thank him.

I'm not Snow White, but I'm lost inside this forest I'm not Red Riding Hood but I think the wolves have got me Don't want those stilettos, I'm not, not cinderella I don't need a kinght, so baby, take off all your armor

You be the beast and I'll be the beauty, beauty Who need true love aslong as you love mre truly?  
>I want it all, but I want you more Will you wake me up, boy, if I bite your poison apple?<p>

my mind raced as I thought of Summerland, of how you could be where ever you want, of how the other night when me and Damen took a little trip to Summerland after hearing this song. This song reminded me of home, of who I could truly be and what I could truly do.

I don't believe in fairytales (no no no)  
>I don't believe in fairytales (no no no)<br>I don't believe in fairytales (no no no)  
>But i believe in you and me take me to wonderland Take me to ... take me to ... take me to wonderland Take me to ... take me to ... take me to wonderland Take me to ... take me to ... take me to wonderland wonderland, wonderland<p>

I remembered my first trip to Summerlandjust after battling Drina, how I was the first person Damen had shown Summerland to.

When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night My dreams constist of things that'd make you wanna hide Don't let me in your tower, show me your magic powers I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger, danger

I want the love, the money and the perfect ending You want the same as I-I so stop pretending I wanna show you how ya, good we can be together I wanna love you through the night, I'll be your sweet disaster

Damen and mines relationship how we could never have what we wanted most each other.  
>I don't believe in fairytales (no no no)<br>I don't believe in fairytales (no no no)  
>I don't believe in fairytales (no no no)<br>But i believe in you and me Take me to wonderland Take me to ... take me to ... take me to wonderland Take me to ... take me to ... take me to wonderland Take me to ... take me to ... take me to wonderland wonderland, wonderland, wonderland Woah-oh-oh woah-oh-oh woah-oh-oh

Our love, our sweet disasterous relationship

Take me to ... take me to ... take me to wonderland Take me to ... take me to ... take me to wonderland Take me to ... take me to ... take me to wonderland

Take me to ... take me to ... take me to I believe in you and me, wonderland

wonderland, wonderland, wonderland Woah-oh-oh woah-oh-oh woah-oh-oh

Our love, our sweet disasterous relationship

Take me to ... take me to ... take me to wonderland Take me to ... take me to ... take me to wonderland Take me to ... take me to ... take me to wonderland

Take me to wonderland, take me to WONDERLAND

How every thing will turn out great.

Remix here let me know if you like, if you hate, even if you love it but please no flames i'm just gettin over my burns now lol pease, love and cupcakes Remix out. 3 3


End file.
